


Taming the Beast

by QueenCommander



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cecil is probably gonna be ooc, Drug Use, I googled things I never thought I'd have to, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Night Vale is a Normal Town, its an AU, kids also believe that Carlos is a mad scientist, so cool ya biscuits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: While doing science research in a back alley, Carlos finds man in dire need of help. And decides to be that help.





	1. An Angel Appears

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short prologue! Please enjoy!

"-y....... -ey.... Hey..."

Cecil barely opened his eyes to see someone standing above him. He could just barely see a face through his blurred vision. Even then it was difficult from the light shining behind the face.

Was it an angel? Surely it must be. Angels were beautiful. And this face, from what he could make out, certainly was. Did that mean he was dead? He must be. Nothing this beautiful would ever come for him. So he must be dead, and this must be an angel.

Cecil reached out a shaky hand before blacking out once more. The only thing he could remember was that face, and feeling of arms wrapped around him.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil wakes up to a new day. A new life to come.

Cecil's eyes opened slowly, wincing as the light filtered in. He heard a slow beeping noise and turned his head to look around. Where was he? How did he get here? He sat up, a little too quickly, to look around. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking in. A nurse in blue and pink scrubs. 

The nurse looked up and smiled softly. "Good, you're awake. Do you know where you are?" She spoke quietly, as if not to spook him as she walked.

Cecil slowly shook his head as the nurse got him to lie down.

"You're in the hospital. A friend of yours found you and brought you here. He seemed pretty worried."

 _Friend?_ Cecil thought. He didn't have any friends.

The nurse seemed to sense his confusion and pointed to the man sitting in the chair in the room.

Cecil turned his head to see the angel from before. He had long curly hair, darker skin, glasses that seemed to be falling off his sleeping face, and a lab coat, which Cecil found oddest of all. What was this man doing here? They'd never met before. And why would this man bring him here? And not leave him to die where he had been? Not that he wanted to have died, but it certainly would have happened. Maybe this man truly was an angel.

Cecil was so fixated on the sleeping man, that he didn't notice the nurse moving around and removing wires from around him. He didn't even notice that a doctor walking into the room.

"Sir?" The doctor asked, snapping Cecil's attention to him. "I'm going to look you over real quick and we'll let you go home. You've been out for almost twenty-four hours. Can you give me your name?"

Cecil stayed quiet.

The doctor sighed. "Quiet one. Well, I suppose you'll just be a John Doe today. Open your mouth please." The doctor began checking Cecil to make sure he was properly conscious and had all bodily functions working. "You seem fine for now. Try not to overdose again. You wouldn't have made it if that gentleman hadn't found you. I'll get the papers for your release ready. In the meantime, try to relax, and drink some water."

Cecil ignored the doctor and continued his watch of the man in his chair. He lay there watching for what seemed like hours, and it may have been, before the man-this angel man- began waking up.

The angel man rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses before placing said  spectacles properly on his face. His eyes lit up with joy when he noticed that Cecil had awoken.

"Hi," he said calmly. "I'm glad you're awake." He stood cautiously and made his way to Cecil. "I'd like to take you home with me if you don't mind. I can give you a place to sleep, food, and whatever else you may need. What do you say?"

Cecil stared at the angel man before nodding slowly. The angel man didn't seem to want to bring him harm. It wouldn't hurt for just a day until he could be by himself again. After all, a home was better than a hospital or cold floor.

The angel man smiled softly. "Good. I'll go see if they're ready to release you. And if so, I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Cecil nodded again in response.

The angel man lingered for a moment before leaving the room.

Cecil watched his angel man leave. It seemed like hours, even though it wasn't, before a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

"Your friend is waiting for you. So let's get you down to his car, okay?" The nurse held out her hand, patiently waiting for Cecil to take it so that she could help him.

It wasn't too long before he did and he was in the chair, being pushed along hallways and elevators. Cecil began to worry. What if they weren't actually taking him to his angel man? What if they were taking him elsewhere?

Cecil became so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they had stopped in front of a black car. It wasn't until the angel man stepped in front of him that he snapped out of it.

The angel man smiled softly at him. "Ready to go?"

Cecil nodded. He'd go anywhere with the angel man if it meant getting away from the hospital.

Cecil must have spaced out, because he didn't remember getting into the car, driving, or even arriving at the large house the car was pulling into.

The angel man parked and made sure to help Cecil out. "I'll show you to your room. You look like you could use a bit of rest."

Cecil simply nodded in response, eyes blank and staring forward.

The angel man helped Cecil through the house and to the room Cecil would be staying in.

"It's not much for decoration, but I can decorate it later for you if you like."

Cecil walked around the room, looking it over to become familiar. There was a king bed, a dresser on the front of the bed, a tv mounted on the wall across from the bed, and there appeared to be another door in a corner.

"What can I call you?" The angel man asked.

Cecil just stared at the angel man.

"Not much of a talker. That's okay. Well, I'll let you get settled in. I'll make sure to stay here on the first floor in case you need me."

Cecil nodded slowly.

The angel man smiled and began to leave. "Oh! Before I forget, my name is Carlos. Call my name if you can't find me."

Cecil watched his angel man leave. "Carlos..." He whispered softly to himself. He sat down on the bed, soon lying down onto his side. "Carlos..." He whispered again as he fell asleep on the soft, comforting surface.


	3. Introductions

Carlos hummed in thought as he stood in the kitchen. The man would certainly need to eat. But something basic. Carlos didn't know how his new guest had eaten before, or how long it had been. Perhaps a smoothie of sorts? In that case, what kind? Strawberry banana? Tropical fruits? Mixed greens? Peaches and bananas? Berries? Carlos continued to think. Trying berries first would be good.

Carlos moved to his fridge and pulled out any berries he had. Blueberry, raspberry, blackberry, strawberry, and some cherries.

He then began putting the smaller berries in his blender before slicing the strawberries and pitting the cherries. He blended, tasted, and poured it into a cup for the man. It was then that he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

Carlos turned his head to see the man shyly peaking around a corner.

Carlos smiled and held up the cup. "Hi. I made a smoothie for you. Do you want it?"

The man watched him for a little bit before coming out from his hiding spot.

"It's got all kinds of berries. I'm sure you'll like it." Carlos added.

Once the man was close enough, Carlos withheld the smoothie. "First, I want your name. I need something to call you."

The man looked conflicted for a moment before softly saying a word.

Carlos blinked. "What?"

"C-Cecil..." He said a little bit louder.

Carlos smiled and handed over the smoothie. "You do speak. It's nice to finally have your name Cecil."

Cecil took the smoothie and took a small sip before drinking more. It was good.

"Like it? I can make another if you want."

Cecil nodded. "Good," he muffled through the cup.

Carlos smiled softly at Cecil. "Okay then. Why don't you sit by the table? I'll bring another one to you."

Cecil nodded again and went to sit while Carlos prepared another smoothie for him.

Carlos finished the smoothie, but when he turned towards the table, he didn't see Cecil.

He walked to the table to see Cecil sitting on the floor. It was odd, but he accepted it. Human habits were odd after all.

Carlos sat on the floor across from Cecil and handed him the smoothie. "Here."

Cecil didn't hesitate in reaching out and taking it.

Carlos watched him, studying his habits. It was then that he noticed Cecil's tattoos. "May... May I look at those?"

Cecil looked down at his arm before holding it out for Carlos to inspect.

Carlos moved to Cecil's side to get a closer look. He adjusted his glasses as he took Cecil's arm in his hands. "Amazing... They're so unique. So... Detailed."

Carlos glanced up and saw that Cecil seemed to be uncomfortable, so he let go. "Where did you get them?" He asked instead.

Cecil stayed quiet and looked down at his own hands.

Carlos looked at Cecil. "Would... You like to look around? So you can get familiar with the place? You'll be living here after all."

Cecil seemed to think about it before nodding. He waited for Carlos to stand up before standing himself.

Carlos led Cecil into his living room first. "You can hang out here. Watch tv if you like. I also have some games you can play too."

Cecil nodded, quietly looking around. He continued following Carlos around as they toured the house.

"Now, this is the one room you're not allowed in. This is my lab, where I do all my work. Only come in if you need me, okay?" Carlos smiled at Cecil to make sure that Cecil understood that he wasn't trying to be mean.

Cecil nodded quickly at this and looked down at his feet.

Carlos watched him curiously, but figured it should be something to ask about later. "Well, I have to get to my lab. Come get me if you need anything, okay?"

Cecil nodded quickly again before walking off fast paced to his room.

Carlos watched him go. _What a strange person._ He thought before walking into his lab to do some science.


End file.
